The Calon Series: Chocolate Heart
by MufflerVon
Summary: An Easter excuse for a bit of fluff (although there's a wee bit of sadness, but it's gone quite quickly).


Regina came back from grocery shopping with Calon to find egg shells _everywhere_! Neither Emma nor Henry seemed to be anywhere near the scene of the crime, so with the little one balanced on her hip, she went in search for the two trouble makers. She eventually found them in her office, both studying the laptop and both covered in…mess…. "I'm trying very hard not to get mad and start shouting…." Regina growled in a low voice. Two sets of guilty eyes looked up over the top of the computer screen and then looked nervously at one another. They nudged each other by the elbow, urging the other to explain, until Henry whispered loudly, "you explain, you're the grown up!" Regina huffed a laugh and muttered "well that's debateable!" Emma rose slowly from her place and walked towards Regina, arms raised as if in surrender. When she got close enough, she snatched Calon away from Regina and held him to her chest. "You wouldn't hurt a woman with a baby would you?" Emma laughed nervously. Regina's eyes bored into hers and in a calm, but menacing voice, she said "of course I wouldn't." Emma smiled. "But I would be prepared to with-hold certain 'privileges'….." Emma gulped visibly.

"Well, you see, it's like this. Henry was telling me that every year you guys decorate eggs for an Easter egg hunt in the morning. And we thought that we would surprise you by starting them. Except, well, we keep breaking them. So we thought that we would go online and see if we can find a better way of holding them because this isn't working… why are you smiling now Regina?" As Emma was going through her long explanation, Regina had started to smile, realising where it was going. "The eggs keep breaking?" Regina smirked as two of her favourite faces nodded guiltily at her. "Tell me darling, did you take them straight out of the fridge to use?" Emma shook her head, "Oh no" she explained, "we washed them first…that's how some broke….and then we made sure they were really dry….." Regina's face was almost splitting with the grin she now had. There was a moment of silence and then Regina burst out laughing. Looking at Emma's confused face just made it harder for Regina to get herself under control. "I'm sorry…Emma. I really am….but….you need to boil the eggs first!..." and her laughing began anew.

Emma swung around to glare at Henry. "Why didn't you say Henry!?" Henry looked at Emma with wide eyes. "I swear I didn't know. I guess Mom's always done that bit without me seeing." Emma's lower lip began to quiver. She all but threw Calon to Regina and then stomped out of the study. Regina was still laughing, but when it became clear that Emma wasn't coming back, all laughter ceased and Henry and Regina looked solemnly at one another. "Can you watch Calon a minute please Henry?" Regina asked quietly.

After a quick search of downstairs, Regina spotted Emma outside, on the bench under her apple tree. She approached her slowly, but it seemed that Emma didn't even notice her. Her head was down and she was rubbing at a paint spot on her arm. It was only when Regina sat down, a full arm's length away from her that Emma looked up. Her tears had ceased, but the tracks were still clear on her face. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I did something so stupid…." Regina slid over to her and laced their finger together. "Don't you dare apologise Emma. I'm so, so sorry darling. I should never have laughed at you. You are _not_ stupid." Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked at their joined hands. "You've never done Easter either have you? I was prepared for Christmas, but I should have realised Easter would be just as much of a mystery for you. Look at me please Emma. Please let me look you in the eye while I apologise." Emma reluctantly raised her head and Regina kept her there with fingers under her chin. "I'm so, so sorry my Emma. I love you so much and the last thing I want is for you to feel like this. I should have talked to you about our Easter traditions. This is my fault. Not yours. Please forgive me Emma….." Regina looked down, dropping her hand from Emma face. Both hands now held Emma's hand and Regina busied herself with rubbing at some paint that was there. Emma's head dropped to Regina's shoulder. "The only Easter I remember doing was when I was about ten maybe. My foster parents took me to church and we were given chocolate eggs. When we got home, there was another chocolate egg there, but this one had my name iced on it. But we didn't do anything like painting eggs or hunts. So I've never done any of that stuff." Emma admitted.

"Emma, would you like us to go to church tomorrow?" Regina asked rubbing her cheek against Emma's hair. Emma looked up quickly. "Could we? You wouldn't mind?" a smile was starting to creep onto her face. Regina nodded her head and squeezed Emma's hand. "If it's important to you, then of course we'll go. I'll do anything to make you happy." Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina softly on the cheek and then ghosted her lips down to Regina's. The kiss was soft, lips caressing but barely touching. "You do make me happy Regina. Every minute of every day." Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's. "I'm sorry I over-reacted. I just felt really stupid. How did I get to this age and not know something so obvious?" Regina leaned forward and pecked Emma's lips. "Emma, you had a horrible childhood and didn't get to experience things like this. But we'll make _new_ memories and we'll make _new_ traditions. Just like any _new_ family has to do." Emma nodded her head and nuzzled her face into Regina's neck. Regina played with her hair for a few moments and then pushed Emma away while standing. They're hands remained fastened together and Regina pulled Emma forward until she stood with her. "Emma, would you do me the honour, of joining me in the kitchen to decorate eggs for our Easter egg hunt?" Emma smirked and lunged at Regina, drawing her into a long, deep kiss that had Regina moaning and breathing deeply.

Emma and Regina were still holding hands when they stood quietly in the doorway to the kitchen. Calon was now sitting in his high-chair and Henry was very nearly finished doing an excellent clean up job in the once messy kitchen. When he saw his mothers he ran towards Emma and hugged her fiercely. "I'm sorry Ma", he said tearfully, "I didn't mean to make you feel dumb. Honest." Emma peeled him away from her body by his upper arms and kneeled in front of him. "I'm sorry I over-reacted kid. Mom's going to teach us how to do it properly and then we'll know for next time." Henry nodded and looked up at his Mom. Still holding onto Emma, he reached for Regina's hand. "You're a great Mom." He said simply. Regina rubbed his cheek and smiled. At this point Calon had had enough of being ignored. He started to wriggle about in the highchair, making it clatter against the kitchen tiles. Regina rushed over to him before he fell out and pulled him out, swinging him above her head. "Hey there my baby boy" she cooed to him, "how about you and I go back to the store and get some _more_ eggs?"

Many hours later, Henry, Regina, Emma and even little Calon had made a few dozen Easter eggs to hide. Once the upset of earlier was forgotten, Emma had loved decorating the eggs and as they tidied away the mess they had made, Regina nervously asked, "Um, Emma, would you like to help me hide the eggs tonight, or, er, help _look_ for them in the morning?" Emma blushed and giggled. A sound so unusual to her family that they all stared at her. "Um….I've never hunted for eggs." Emma looked down and twisted her fingers together, "could I maybe….join in looking for them?" Henry jumped up from his place and threw an arm around her shoulder. "I've got a brilliant idea! You and Calon can be in a team against me!" Emma hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder. "Hmmm, well if it's a competition, what's the prize going to be?" Emma looked up at Regina who was making her way over to them. "Well….." Regina pretended to put some thought into it, "….how about, lots of kisses from me!" and she grabbed Henry by the cheeks and peppered kisses all over his face. Eventually she let go of a struggling Henry, who made a big show of wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Ew, Mom, gross!" Both Emma and Regina started laughing as he said "…I guess I'll let you and Calon win then Ma…"

Emma got the boys ready for bed and settled while Regina went and hid the eggs in the garden. When she got back inside, her three favourite people were snuggled up together on the sofa watching Toy Story. They were all wearing the onesies that Emma had got them all for Christmas and Regina thought it was just the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She stood watching them until she realised that Emma was now also watching her too. Regina moved forward and slipped in beside Emma, wrapping herself around her girlfriend. Emma snuggled back into her and kissed her neck - the only place she could reach. Keeping their voices low, so that they wouldn't disturb the film, they discussed plans for the next day. "Well first off, we have to do the Easter egg hunt." Regina explained. "If we don't do it first, Henry will nag, so we may as well do it early." Emma grinned at her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to wait either. "What about the chocolate eggs?" Emma asked eagerly. Regina arms crept around her waist and squeezed. "You'll get chocolate after church. If you behave…." And she kissed Emma's cheek. Emma moved slightly so that she could look at Regina. "Are you sure you want to go to church? I mean, it's not really that important to me if we don't go…." Regina looked at her earnestly. "This is the only experience of Easter that you had as a child. It _is_ important Emma. I want you to share it with us. Your family. Will you do that?" Regina wiped the lone tear from Emma's eye as she nodded at her. "So after church, we'll get the chocolate eggs out and then we'll have our Easter meal. Best clothes." Emma moved again and leaned back into Regina. "Sounds perfect beautiful."

The next morning saw the family out in the garden bright and early. Calon was wearing a sweet little bunny costume and Emma had on bunny ears. Henry had said that he would rather forego the hunt and the chocolate than wear a pair of ears, so Regina was now wearing his pair instead, as she watched her family search for the eggs. Emma thought she looked gorgeous wearing them. So much so, she kept breaking off from the hunt to go and steal kisses from her. Henry was brilliant at finding the eggs in the most awkward places. But he made sure that he didn't find as many as his Ma and brother. He was too old for sloppy Mom kisses. When all the eggs had been found, Emma and Calon claimed their prize from Regina. Calon enjoyed the noisy kisses all over his face, but Emma insisted on a proper kiss. It got so heated that as they pulled each other closer and closer, Henry took his brother back into the house, loudly claiming that they had been scarred for life!

Eventually the lovers made their way inside and started getting dressed for church. They had decided that if they were putting on their best clothes for the meal, then they should do the same for church. Emma was determined Calon would wear his bunny suit though. He looked too cute not to wear it all day!

Henry was first downstairs, wearing smart trousers, shirt and a tie. He had even learned to tie it himself. But the sneakers were staying on. His mom had bought them only last week, so she couldn't complain that they were dirty or old. And he knew that his Ma would approve. Next down the stairs came Regina and Calon. She looked as beautiful and elegant as always, wearing a red dress that came to just above her knee. She had a scarf draped around her shoulders, one that Emma had bought for her for Christmas and she knew that it would make Emma happy if she wore it. It was unusual for Emma to be last, but Henry and Regina spent the time getting the car keys and making sure Calon's diaper bag held some toys to keep him occupied during the service. As she was checking with Henry that he had everything he wanted to take, Regina suddenly went silent. Focussed on something past Henry's shoulder. Henry swung around and he saw why his Mom was speechless. Emma was descending the stairs in a dress. His Ma was stunning. Regina gasped and moved forward to take Emma's hand as she moved off the last step. Her dress was white and lemon, lace and layers. So very un-Emma and yet perfectly her. "You look like an angel" Regina breathed. "So incredibly beautiful." Emma blushed at the compliment. "Well you're looking pretty gorgeous yourself" Emma tried to deflect, but Regina carried on. "Oh my darling Emma. I'm not sure I want to go now, I don't think I want to share you with anyone." "Aw Mom, please. I feel sick with you guys. Just kiss already and then let's go or we'll be late."

Once they had done church - and agreed that it was a good tradition to add to their Easter, and feasted on the most amazing roast dinner courtesy of Regina's culinary skills, the family went back out to the garden, to enjoy the unseasonably warm weather. Emma and Henry kicked the football around while Regina sat, snapping photos of them and holding onto a snugly Calon enjoying his afternoon nap on her lap. Henry eventually called for a time out and went inside to get bottles of water for him and Emma. Emma took the opportunity for a moment's peace and sat next to Regina. They spent long moments just looking into each others eyes. "Have I told you today that I love you, beautiful?" Emma asked. "It's the first thing you say to me every morning darling, but I never get tired of hearing you say it. It _always_ makes me feel special." They moved together until their lips met, neither one touching just content to let their lips move lazily, softly, groaning at the feelings. Waiting to be interrupted by their eldest son. No interruption came, but eventually the ladies parted. Emma looked down at her sleeping boy, clinging to Regina as he napped. He no longer wore his bunny costume; it was too hot for sleeping in. Emma touched his face and smiled. "He looked so cute today didn't he?" Regina nodded smiling, then moved until her lips were next to Emma's ear. "If you think he's cute, wait until tonight. I plan to wear the bunny ears….and nothing else…."


End file.
